


The things we did

by SillyBilly (Patatarte)



Series: Spicy box [1]
Category: cowchop
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, NSFW, band au but also a bit fakechop, mention of Adam Kovic, mention of Brett, mention of Jakob Trevor and Asher as band members, this is a bad relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/SillyBilly
Summary: They are a rising band in the music world, but not everything is doing okay, nor everyone."There's two cute girls at the bar-" James started, and Aleks stopped him with a hand flat on his chest as he was standing, ready to leave."Not tonight" was a soft answer that James was also familiar with.





	The things we did

Their little concert just finished, James placed the mic back to its initial place and winked at two girls that kept looking at him during the whole set. After cheers and a good amount of clapping, the lights turned on in the club and people started chatting and rushing to the bar again. James shook his long hair and wondered if Aleks was about to do the same but one quick look proved him wrong.

Aleks was quickly packing his bass guitar, doing most with only one hand as the other stayed on his back pocket where James knew cigarettes were hiding. The singer sighed and took two steps in the bass player’s direction, leaning as he gave a look back to the ladies at the bar.

"There's two cute girls at the bar-" he started, and Aleks stopped him with a hand flat on his chest as he was standing, ready to leave.

"Not tonight" was a soft answer that James was also familiar with.

Aleks has moments like these where partying isn't that attractive to him, or any other nice activities in fact. James looked at him and nodded, hearing well the "but..." Aleks let slip out of his mouth. They exchanged one heavy look that made James smiles before turning his head again to look at the two girls still glaring. He shrugged and shook his head to tell them the silent plan got cancelled. Sure, they looked a bit disappointed but hopefully they’ll meet again. They are in L.A for a while after all. 

Asher, Jakob and Trevor were already done packing their stuff, working as one force and spending the rest of their energy in packing everything before they fought their way to the bar, ready to get their free beer and leave for either pizza and video games or a good night of sleep. They’ll see each others at the hotel the next day anyways.

Aleks left from the back door, his bass safe in a bag on his back. James got the “Bonus Guitar” and did the same. James isn’t playing instruments but he holds Aleks’ secondary instrument at times.

It’s warm outside but less than in the club and a small wind bless them as Aleks gets a cigarette on the edge of his lips, head pointing up to James as he offers him one. James accepts it and then takes the lighter out of his own pocket. They don’t let lighters to Aleks for his pyromaniac’s tendencies.

On these nights, they smoke together in silence. One is a ball of nerves, ready to lash out, as the other waits patiently, looking at the main road and the busy traffic.When his cigarette is done, Aleks takes it out of his lips with a sharp move and steals James’ one even if he’s not yet done with it and throws them in the dirty ashtray that sits at the door. 

Aleks then turns around and gets a fist full of James’ hair, yanking on it until their noses are almost touching. James knows that if he stops it, Aleks will not hold it against him, but he’s on board for tonight. He barely has time to nod two times that lips get crushed against his, a tongue pushing and getting allowed in. It’s rushed and a bit feral on Aleks’ part, until James pushes him a little and mumbles something about calling a lyft.

When it’s done, James has to be the better adult and demands a good behavior as he goes inside again to get their money, say goodnight to their soon-to-be-drunk bandmates and a quick “see you tomorrow” to the bartender. James is all smile and flowing hair while Aleks is next to him, looking moody and slightly pissed off.

Their bandmates don’t know what is going on, they always avoid Aleks’ sour mood like it’s the plague because they are smart like that. They just know something is up between the two others but never asked anything about it. Not that James and Aleks could give a clear answer anyways, it’s complicated.

Complicated, because Aleks and James are friends, and rivals, and a bit of brothers, and two assholes but they have moments like this…

They are back in the streets as soon as the lyft arrives and Aleks easily chats with the driver while James looks through the window for the slowly familiar surroundings. James gets every change in Aleks’ voice, knows when he’s well or not, joking or pensive, or frustrated like now. It’s the same the other way around and they both know it.

When they arrive at their small hotel, they don’t even look like they know each others. James is already a bit pissed off at the noises from all over the place. It’s a cheap place but they got three rooms at least. They both played annoyed when the receptionist said it’ll be a king sized bed and not two separate beds. They almost fooled everyone.

Aleks opens the door and slips in the darkness, followed by James who turns the lights on and closes the door, ready to lay down. He knows he’s not going to chill but his back will enjoy the mattress anyways.

He barely has time to turn around that hands are on him again, grabbin, yanking, aggressive. James doesn’t say a word as he takes his jacket off his shoulders and kicks off his shoes. He still has faint black on his eyelids mixed with silver glitter that Jakob insisted on. But Aleks is quickly looking a bit down, to his mouth and the red lips, sore after singing.

Aleks is enraptured, charmed once again by his friend. In one sharp move, he pushes James on the mattress and straddles him. He always feels drunk when he has control over James (also because of the beers he drank earlier), because it’s so rare. James knows he’s not having control and doesn’t try at all, hands ghosting just above Aleks’ thighs.

Everything goes at Aleks’ pace, and he takes his sweet time touching James’ chest, caressing the thin black shirt he’s still in. The fabric is soft and so thin you can see his nipples through it. James got mad when Aleks told him to wear it the first time, but now they all love it.

As James’ breathing itches a bit, Aleks looks at him in the eyes and they smile, just a bit dangerous. Hands are working fast on James’ zipper in a second, opening the pants and giving just one knowing look at James to hold himself on his elbows before yanking with enough force to get both pants and boxer down his thighs.

It’s not going to be any sensual or anything, and James feels a bit bad about the sweat that covers him since hours, but Aleks doesn’t care. He knows he doesn’t, it happened way too many times for it to be a problem.

Aleks stands, stripping naked without any grace, not trying to make a show of it at all before standing still, one hand in his hair and looking around. It’s indecent how good he looks, really. When he asks for the lube and condoms, he has a smoker’s voice that sends shivers to James’ body. 

As he pats his pocket to get his wallet, back still on the bed, James just says two words for the first time in too long. The blue bag has lube in it. Aleks is so quick to get it, James isn’t even done getting the condom out of his wallet that Aleks is back straddling him.

Everything is done with habits, quick and efficient. There’s no kisses, not yet, as Aleks almost lays on top of James, opening himself with his eyes closed and brows furrowed in focus. His necklaces caresses James’ torso and that small things like that who gives James so much appreciation for the whole.

Aleks almost does it only for himself, but it’s fine because it’s allowed.

With one small moan and one eye open, Aleks looks for permission and is granted it by blown up pupils and a small nod. The smile is back when Aleks positions himself and James slightly opens his mouth. 

If James expects it to be slow, it’s not. Aleks doesn’t really waits, starts quick and deep as he groans loudly, filling the whole room. The next room probably heard that, but they don’t care at the moment, at all. James whimpers at the sight, overwhelmed by the sudden action. His hands are tight on Aleks’ waist, wanting to slow him down but he’s powerless as Aleks keeps bouncing and moaning like filthy’s heaven.

Aleks’ fingers are digging in James’ shirt on his torso, trying not to scratch it but still making his best to make some marks just because he’s allowed to. James only whispers Aleks’ name once, and that makes the other lean until their lips touch, not a second stopping the rhythm of the action.

They look at each others, eyes hooded, not really there but painfully aware at the same time. James takes advantage of the position to grip hard on Aleks’ thighs and give one hard trust, making him moan in a tone so hot it should be illegal. James doesn’t want it to end but he still gives Aleks a kiss open mouthed, breaking the small cry as he decides to trust a bit more.

Aleks truly is the devil, looking too good to be true. Sure, James found him first, helped him and accepted him in his band, but Aleks then was his everything. Since he entered the band, it became more popular for some reasons and James became painfully aware of his attraction for him and knew it was somehow reciprocated. 

Somehow only. 

Aleks found himself a guy after their first shows in L.A, in small weird bars. He talked about him a lot, ignored some rehearsal just to spend more time with him. Good, James thought at that time, I have myself a girlfriend, but I don’t want to lose Aleks, I don’t want him to abandon us for that guy. His wish was granted as, a month in their relationship, and before the band had to leave the area, Aleks’ boyfriend broke up with him in a cruel way. 

Not even two weeks after, they saw his face on TV after a huge bank heist that turned wrong and got a lot of people killed, including him.

Aleks never got over it, and James took it to heart to help him. He neglected his own girlfriend who left him. They were together without really being together. James fell in love with Aleks on the first day, but he wanted to help him more than anything else, getting him out of that awful club he was dancing in. Aleks had respects for James but he also knew that he could get everything he wanted from him.

It’s a bit better these days.

And so they are, now, moaning and sighing into each other’s mouth. Still labeling themselves as friends, as they are, on one side. James won’t say a word when Aleks whispers Brett’s name against his lips, his eyes closed and lost in his dreams. It hurts, sometimes too much, but they also wrote so many good songs since everything happened. Weird that their best fame yet started with such a shit show.

__

Usually, they nap after sex, not really cuddling but close to it. This time, Aleks stands and wobbles a little on his feet to the bathroom. It worries James who thinks something is wrong and, well, that’s the case, only not what he thought.

Aleks goes in the shower without caring about the water not being at ideal temperature. Maybe it’s too cold, or hot, but he doesn’t seem to care, passing a hand on his face before starting to wash himself. James looks at him, curious and wondering what is going on in his friend’s mind. He’s quick to unpack some product to get the now fucked up makeup off his face. He does it in a rush and doesn’t really care much more as he wants to know what Aleks’ deal is.

When he slides behind Aleks, he really worries because Aleks doesn’t sigh (he loves his space in the shower) nor tries to move away from James. He does the opposite, his back against James’ torso, head rolling on his shoulder, resting there.

“Alright, what’s going on ?” James asks, hands brushing the other man’s skin, carefully.

Now, Aleks sighs, loudly as he closes his eyes. A whole minute passes before Aleks finally decides to move a little to give James space as he stands in the corner of the shower himself.

“There was a guy tonight...That looked just like him.” He sounds both sad and biter, crossing his arms and not looking at James’ face, knowing well what expression he has. “And I saw one of his friends, he talked to me even.”

The friend...Oh, that Kovic guy that used to hang a lot around the bar they performed in. He seemed nice, but probably is also a criminal just like Hundley. James tries not to show how upset he is, the whole situation left him angry for Aleks, at how it could have turned so badly.

“He’s not in prison so, huh.” James can’t help but let that slip but Aleks ignores it, eyes looking far behind the room they are in.

“He told me what happened. He was with them.”

“You should have called the cops on him,” James knows if he continues that way Aleks will shut down but he can’t really help it.

“Yeah.” Aleks just shrugs. “But you know what he told me ?” James shakes his head no, knowing that Aleks will say it anyways. “Brett got shot and Kovic tried to help, but it was too late.” He take a deep breath, looking at James’ face, deep in the eyes. “Kovic found the ridiculous pendant I gave him, wrapped up around his fist.”

James knows what that mean, knows that Brett loved Aleks. Hell, he knows that Brett broke up with Aleks because he knew he was about to do a big heist with his crew and couldn’t really say no. He tried to protect Aleks, and told James about it.

“He loved me.” Aleks laughs, broken.

James cups Aleks’ head in his hands, giving a reassuring smile, brushing his thumbs against his cheeks. “I do too” is said, and Aleks sobs, breaking the facade he barely had in the first place, looking for comfort in James’ arms, burying his head on his chest.

There, James said it.

Maybe one day, James will drink too much and have a heart to heart conversation with Aleks. Maybe he’ll tell him that Brett explained why he decided to dump Aleks before the heist. Maybe he’ll tell him that he called the cops on Brett and the others when they were in the bank too.


End file.
